Snapdragon
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Snap Dragon. Snapdragon is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It emits a wall of flames that hits zombies in three lanes at once. It can relight Explorer Zombies' torches and unfreeze frozen zombies. Its fires do 1.5 damage per hit. It can also serve as an alternative way to repel Zombie Chickens. The plant can be obtained upon beating Pirate Seas - Day 3 in the International Version while the player has to collect 20 stars in the Chinese Version. Plant Food Upgrade The Snapdragon's plant food upgrade is that it releases a powerful burst of fire in a 3x3 square in front of it which instantly kills all zombies (even Pharaoh Zombie in its casket but not Gargantuar) in those spaces. Suburban Almanac Entry DAMAGE: Moderate RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Snapdragons breathe fire that causes damage in 6 adjacent tiles. Special: damages all zombies in the 6 tiles in front of it Although the most powerful dragon in the plant kingdom, he still dreams of wings and seeing the world beneath him. Gallery PvZ2_Snapdragon.jpg|Snapdragon's artwork Map_Snapdragon.jpg|Snapdragon on the old map SnapSeed.jpg|Seed Packet Hd snap.png|HD Snapdragon New-Arrival-Plants-vs-Zombies-2-Its-About-Time-font-b-action-b-font-font-b.jpg|Snapdragon Toy 1382324_662777830423453_804436261_n.jpg|Imitater Snapdragon Snapdragon Costume2.png|Snapdragon's costume Snapcard.jpg|Snapdragon's Challenge Zone card Fly dragon.png|Snapdragon using Plant Food Snapboost.jpg|Snapdragon's boost packet Snap-Dragon medium.jpg|Snapdragon K'nex figure figure.jpg|Another Snapdragon figure Trivia *Because of its name, its head resembles that of a dragon. *Snapdragon's almanac entry says "he still dreams of wings and seeing the world beneath him", although when placing Plant Food, it flies with dragon wings and expels fire. **The Plant Food upgrade could be because of the Almanac Entry, or viceversa. *It is the second plant to have a Venus Flytrap-like shape, with the first being Chomper. *Its namesake, snapdragon, is a type of flower. **It is the sixth plant based on a flower, after Sunflower, Twin Sunflower, Marigold, Power Flower and Power Lily. ***It is the only flower that doesn't produce anything, because the Marigold produces coins, the Power Lily produces Plant Food, and all three sunflowers produce sun. ***However, it is the first flower to attack zombies. *The Torchwood's Suburban Almanac Entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time says that Snapdragon and he became friends because of their complementary natures. *Its costume, a firefighter helmet, may be a reference to Lord Cinderbottom from Peggle Nights, another PopCap game. **It may also be because it fights with fire. *A Snapdragon will take out a normal zombie in seven hits. Therefore, it deals about 1.5 normal damage shots per hit. *This and Cattail are the only plants that are based on animals. *Despite it breathing fire, any peashooting plants shooting peas into Snapdragon's fire will not set it alight because it sets the tiles on fire, and the flames wouldn't reach up the peas. **However, its flames are high enough to light the Explorer Zombie's torch. *Similar to a Jalapeno and Torchwood, a Snapdragon's effect will negate the effects of freezing plants. For this reason, it is not a good idea to use an Iceberg Lettuce on a zombie within range of a Snapdragon. *Normally, when zombies die from Jalapeno or Cherry Bomb they get burnt. However, when Snapdragon kills a zombie, it just dies normally. *In the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 :It's About Time, the Snapdragon spits blue flames while wearing its firefighter helmet. **However, the Plant Food ability remains the same as that of the international version of the game. *Every time Snapdragon breathes or breathes fire, its hair shakes. *The Snapdragon's attack will hit all zombies in its range simultaneously, rather than hitting them once the flame reaches them. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Pirate Seas Category:Pirate Seas Obtained Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Multi-directional plants